


B Stands for Baekhyun (and Breaking Free)

by latesleeper



Series: and they were neighbors *gasp* [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun is a whip for handsome man, Fluff, M/M, Mention of High School Musical, Strangers to Lovers, even more jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Baekhyun’s neighbor loves to sing loudly at midnight and it annoys him at first. So how did he end up passionately singing along to a High School Musical’s song?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mention of Chanyeol/Junmyeon
Series: and they were neighbors *gasp* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	B Stands for Baekhyun (and Breaking Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **Ticket #083** , and it's related to **J Stands for Junmyeon (and Jealousy)** , but could be read as a stand-alone as well!
> 
> I just knew the moment I saw both prompts that I wanted them all as neighbors, so here it is, some neighbors au for you!

Baekhyun’s first day at his new apartment was… eventful.

First of all, he got _a lot_ of things to be moved and unpacked. He’s already busy since the morning, assisting the moving company while they are putting the boxes in his supposed-to-be living room and buying cookies to be shared with his new neighbors, although he’s only able to greet his landlord—a small family with a cute baby that looks adorable with her toothless smile, and the couple next door who are just… wow.

The moment the door was opened and he saw a handsome guy looking fine as fuck, even with a slightly messy hair and wrinkly pajamas, he was in awe. Never in his life did he have a neighbor whose look could be compared with the celebrities nowadays. And of course, it’s not stopping there because Junmyeon, aka Mr. Neighbor, has a boyfriend and the said boyfriend walked out of the bathroom _only_ in tight underwear. It might be accidental since the guy practically sprinted off and Junmyeon looked embarrassed, but _oh boy_ , Baekhyun gotta say he was blessed to see two handsome creatures as his neighbors.

Of course Junmyeon caught him drooling and it was embarrassing as fuck that he just ran away to his apartment. He might have to give something as an apology, and hopefully Junmyeon will forgive him for ogling at his boyfriend. 

Then he spent the rest of the day unpacking his things, starting from his bedroom where he unpacked and set up his PC. It was already late at night when he’s done unpacking his clothes, and when he was about to call it a day, he heard it.

A sound of water and someone’s singing.

Baekhyun remembers his landlord saying that the wall is a bit thin, and his bedroom is right next to his neighbor’s bathroom, so the sound might leaked to his room. He didn’t mind it, since he was sure his neighbor would be mindful and won't disturb him. 

But of course the neighbor—Kim Jongdae, written on his name plate, who’s not home this morning when he visited—has to be singing on top of his lung belting a Mariah Carey’s song while taking shower in the middle of the night.

Baekhyun groans to his pillow, listening to another note being his flawlessly, which is awesome on his own, but really, he desperately wanted to sleep right here so he’s not in the mood to listen to someone doing a karaoke.

He falls asleep right after the neighbor finished showering, and thinks it would just be a one time thing.

But he was wrong.

For the next 3 days, Baekhyun listened to the neighbor singing songs from a wide range of genres—rock, ballad, opera, and even those kpop idol’s songs. The only thing that prevents him from complaining is because the neighbor has a beautiful voice, and he might have enjoyed it for a bit.

By the 5th day, Baekhyun has already given up on sleeping and just simply waiting for the showering session to be done first before hitting the sack. Besides, he’s curious—what kind of song will he be listening to tonight?

When he hears a familiar tune, Baekhyun gasps inwardly. 

_“We're soarin'... flyin'... There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach~”_

Baekhyun squeals. It’s Breaking Free from High School Musical!

It instantly brings Baekhyun back to his teenage days, watching the musical and lip syncing passionately to the songs.

 _“But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe_ _—”_

“We’re breaking free!” Baekhyun unconsciously sings along, and suddenly he hears nothing but silence from the other side of the wall.

Then he realized, he just sang out loud and his neighbors might have heard him.

_“We're soarin'”_

The voice sounds uncertain, like he wants to confirm something.

“Flyin'?” Baekhyun continues.

There's another silence, and maybe that’s the sign that it’s fine for Baekhyun to keep singing.

“There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,” Baekhyun stands up and acts like the water bottle on his night stand to be his mic, “If we're tryin', yeah, we're breaking free! Oh, we're breaking free!”

Suddenly, there’s an abrupt sound of someone turning off the shower and opening the door forcefully, followed by heavy steps of someone’s going out of the room in a hurry.

He doesn’t hear anything after that, but suddenly, his intercom rings instead. He takes a look at it and sees a man he never met before. _“Sorry to bother you, but I’m from next door. Mind opening the door for a bit?”_

“Oh, okay!”

He goes to the door and swings it open, and finally meets face-to-face with the one who’s been singing his heart out for the past couple days.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the disturbance I have caused. I forgot that I have neighbors now, and someone could hear me singing at night,” the man says, offering an apologetic smile.

Baekhyun can’t even form a reply back as he looks closely at Kim Jongdae—gentle looking eyes, killer cheekbones with equally killer jawline, and the way his wet hair falls flawlessly into his face? What is this, a photoshoot or something?!

The point is Baekhyun’s neighbor looks absolutely _gorgeous_ and a lot like Baekhyun’s type. 

Baekhyun is _so_ fuck.

“Ah, don’t worry! I actually enjoyed hearing you singing, if it makes sense? Since you have a great voice,” Baekhyun cringes at how awkward he sounds, “But yeah, it would be good if you can tone it down for a little bit?”

“Roger that. And thank you, your voice is also good. Are you a singer, or?”

“Nah, I’m just your ordinary retail worker. How about you?”

“I’m a vocal teacher in a Music Academy.”

“Oh… wow. Now that makes sense. Should have known someone with that kind voice is working in the music industry.”

Jongdae chuckles. “Can I make it up to you, somehow? I feel bad, it must have been hard to sleep for the past few days. How about dinner?”

Baekhyun blinks. “With you?”

“With me.”

“Just the two us?”

“Yes.”

“Um, is it a date?”

“Actually, yes, but it’s cool if you don’t want it to be—”

“No, I like it!” Baekhyun clears his throat, “I mean, I like for it to be a date.”

The way Jongdae beams at him almost makes Baekhyun melt on the spot. “Cool! Okay. Can I get your number, so I can contact you again?”

“Or you can just talk to me through the wall,” Baekhyun almost slaps himself at how weird he just sounds, “I just sound like a crazy person. Believe me, I'm not.”

Jongdae's eyes form an adorable crescent moon shape as he laughs.

“You are cute, Baekhyun-ssi.”

 _That_ gets Baekhyun blushing, and he instantly knows Kim Jongdae will sooner (or later) be the death of him.


End file.
